Surprise
by natsukifujino
Summary: Today is Natsuki's birthday. However, Shizuru seemed to totally forget about it. Will Natsuki end up a special day being ruined?


**SURPRISE**

_Knock knock knock _"Shizuru? Are you there?"

*No answer*

_Ring Ring Ring _"Hey Shiz, please answer the phone…."

*beep - please try your call later*

Frustrated, she tried to search the room frantically wondering where the brunette could have been. However, to no avail. _So this is how I should spend my early morning birthday? _She thought to herself. She was soooo frustrated she doesn't even want to go to work. she just stared blankly in space and doesn't even bother to hurry even if she was already late in work.

_Riiiiing Riiiing _Natsuki immediately run to answer the telephone in the living room.

'Hello, good morni-'

"Ohayou N-a-t-s-u-ki-chan! Please pick me up in the Heritage Hotel, I just finish having business with our major client in Australia. And please hurry up, I have to attend another meeting. See ya! Bye!"

_Wow! So she just called to get her picked up! Didn't even bother greeting me a 'Happy Birthday?' geez, nice birthday! Might be the worse birthday I will ever have!_

With no other choice, she took bath and set to pick Shizuru in the Hotel she'd mentioned.

After few minutes….

"Hi Tsuki-san! How's your day? Hope you've got nice rest!" Shizuru greeted here once she entered the car and kissed on the raven haired girl on the cheek.

"Hmm." That was the only reply Natsuki made without Shizuru realizing it.

"so when will we go next?"

"oh, here's the direction and please hurry up, I can't be late there!"

"FINE!" then Natsuki roared the car without talking to each other.

Shizuru was busy preparing all her work deliverables while Natsuki is just as frustrated and angry to Shizuru.

"Is this the hotel?"

"Oh yeah! Great! Thanks dear! You're the best!" Shizuru kissed Natsuki again on the cheek,

"Yeah right" _I'm the best…loser…._ Natsuki thought to herself.

"Oh Tsuki-chan, after you park your car, please do wait for me in the lobby, I have things I want you to carry home. Thanks a million darling!"

Her day is so close to being ruined just thinking it was her birthday. Everything was all ruined starting the moment She laid her eyes open and she wondered if this will continue till evening.

"What a special day!? Or better yet, what a horrible special day?" Natsuki just parked and went to go to lobby to get the things to be taken home. You really just lost your mood to even complain.

But even before Natsuki enter the lobby, a security guard of the hotel blocks her way and asked what business she had in the hotel.

"I'm here with Shizuru,"

"I'm sorry madame, there's no Shizuru on our list of guests"

"You're kidding.." Natsuki glared at the security guard with her famous 'death glare'

"No mademoiselle, in fact, I don't think I look like a kid kidding you." The security guard smirked.

Natsuki wanted to just punch the security guard to shut him up, but she knew better to keep her composure so as not to make scandal. _GRRR… this guy deserves a punch really!_

"how about Fujino…. Shizuru Fujino?"

The guard checked his list again for the second time. Irritatingly, he scanned again for the third time the list.

"Mademoiselle, with all due respect, there is no such name in our list of guests. Please don't make a scandal here."

Just then, the guard receives a phone call.

"I do understand it very well, Madame. Good day." He dropped the call and turned to the annoyed Natsuki.

"Mademoiselle, I do apologize for the misunderstanding. You may now proceed to fifth floor of the hotel, as I was just advised now. Madame Fujino is waiting there for you. Please turn left and you'll see the elevator that would lead you to fifth floor. Thank you and have a good day."

Natsuki just glared at the security guard wanting to really punch him straight in the face. With last death glare, she proceeded and entered the elevator and pressed 5th floor.

Just when Natsuki arrived at the 5th floor and the door opened, she noticed that the whole fifth floor is pitch black.

_So now that security guard is playing tricks on me now! That security guard really is so pissing! I'm so gonna kick his ass!_

She was about to pressed 'close' button on the elevator, when she heard a loud 'BOOOOOOOOM'

coming on the fifth floor. She slightly opened it again and suddenly got nervous when she noticed something in the dark is running towards the elevator – heading towards her. Only a shadow of something fast is what's visible on her. Sweats were visible on your forehead now and she instantly pressed close button as many times as she could when suddenly a hand, out of nowhere blocked the elevator door. She was startled as a zombie-looking person was standing now in front of her. He is very tall and his face covered with mask and he was holding the elevator door to prevent it from closing. His eyes which is glowing red was the only feature Natsuki could see and she stood there paralyzed, unable to move or even to respond or shout. His massive body almost cover the front of the elevator door and he stared at Natsuki very fiercely. Natsuki was just staring motionless and sweats were coming from everywhere in her body. The huge guy then handed Natsuki a piece of letter which seemed to be dirty and a bit muddy. She hesitated but made up your mind to receive and open it.

While she nervously open it, the letter says

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'

Natsuki looked at the zombie looking guy and laughed when she realized who it was. Then a light were being put on and noticed that all of her friends were there with party popper greeting her with a very very happy birthday.'

"Ara.. ara… I assume my sweetheart didn't recognize me! Mou… but it's all worth it seeing how you look like a poor puppy inside the elevator earlier. Fufufu." Those sweet enchanting words came from the massive guy in front of Natsuki and pulled Natsuki out of the elevator. Shizuru removed the disguise and kissed Natsuki on the lips.

"wow! I didn't know…." You stuttered.

"Of course, it's a surprise Tsuki-chan!" shizuru teased the embarrassed blunette.

'Hey Birthday girl, come here and enjoy with us.' Bellowed the others to call Natsuki to join their company.

Natsuki was about to go to Mai and company when Shizuru pulled her and whisper something in her ear.

"Sweetheart, today is your birthday, I'll be waiting…. in bed. Fufufu" Then, Shizuru blew hot kiss on Natsuki's ears which caused the blunette to turn bright pink.

-x-


End file.
